tekkifyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bee breeding
Bee breeding (also known as Apiculture) is a mechanism introduced in Forestry, used to create new types of Bee Species from old ones. Bees can be harvested from glowing beehives which spawn naturally in the world. A Scoop, Thaumium Scoop, Mining Laser, Vajra, Quarry or Wand of Excavation is necessary to extract the bees - breaking a hive with anything else will drop nothing. Each type of wild Beehive spawns in specific biome(s). Basic Tools To begin breeding bees, one Apiary, a selection of wild bees, and at least one of their preferred "flower" is required. A Beealyzer is highly recommended; it is not possible to see what genetic traits each bee is carrying without one, and it will reveal important information such as climate and flower needed. The Apiarist Database, which tracks which species have been acquired is useful but not mandatory to begin. One easy way to acquire some Apiaries and other useful materials is to find a Village with a resident Apiarist. Apiarist Villagers will trade 24-26 logs for Apiaries, two wheat for a random comb, one princess for an emerald, and one emerald for six Proven Frames. Frames are fairly easy to make, needing only a Carpenter and Seed Oil at most. Up to three frames can be placed in any Apiary, or one in a Frame Housing Alveary block. The first three types all boost production by 10%, varying only on how quickly they lose durability. Apiary Holds bees. One needed for each breeding pair. Beealyzer Provides detailed information on a bee's genome. Requires Honey Drops. Habitat Locator Used to find a matching habitat for a given bee. Requires Honey Drops. Honey Drop Fuel to operate Beealyzer and/or Habitat Locator. Carpenter Necessary to make Beealyzer, Apiarist Database and Apiaries. Centrifuge Produces honey drops and other items from combs. Untreated Frame Lowest durability but easy to make. Only requires sticks and string. Boosts hive production. Impregnated Frame Medium durability. Requires Impregnated Sticks. Boosts hive production. Proven Frame Longest durability. Only available from an Apiarist Villager. Boosts hive production. Advanced Items The Extra Bees mod adds a variety of advanced tools and options onto the basic Forestry system. The Alveary is a larger multi-block version of the Apiary. It allows the climate within to be tailored to the species being cultured, and other special features with purpose specific blocks. An Alveary is quite expensive in terms of resources, requiringHoney, Seed Oil, Royal Jelly, Pollen and Beeswax in addition to large amounts of wood. It is not possible to create one without fully exploring several branches of the bee species. Other types of Frames are added by Extra Bees and affect breeding, production and/or lifespan. While Chocolate and Soul are the most useful, Extra Bees also adds Healing Frames and Restraint Frames (and Nova Frames, but they are unobtainable without cheating). Extra Bees also contains many advanced machines that allow manipulation of genetics or alteration of bees directly without resorting to the semi-randomness of breeding. Due to the crafting components necessary and that multiple types of machines need to work together, most are mid-to-late game acquisitions. Category:Bee Breeding